


Kingdom of Camelot

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Travelling Through Time [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Camelot, Caves, Druids, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Magic, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole, Stalking, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gabriel takes Sam back in time, this time to the Kingdom of Camelot, to stalk the future King





	Kingdom of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1Temmie_Official1 . Thanks for the request!! :)

Of all the places Gabriel could take Sam, he had decided that this was the best. He looked across the forest, to the men that they were stalking, then back to the Archangel. Despite the fact that Gabriel was complaining about the clothing, Sam found him rather attractive in his current attire. Nothing like awkward leather outfits and boots to make Sam smile.

‘You better be appreciative.’ Gabriel remarked, avoiding a low-hanging branch as they stalked the horses. Sam was dying for an adventure, and where these men went, trouble was quick to follow. Well, if the TV show was anything like the actual tales. Gabriel had assured him that they were indeed in for a treat, that he had been in England around the time that Camelot was the Kingdom that Arthur would one day make it, and Sam couldn’t wait.

‘They’re tracking a druid.’ Was all his boyfriend had told him, and now Sam was stuck following the Prince and the Magician through the woods. He was a mixture of terrified and excited, knowing that he was following someone who had a secret that big. Merlin, as Gabriel had warned him, was pretty much exactly like the TV show version. The differences came with Arthur, who was a bigger womanizer than the show portrayed. Gabriel winked as he told Sam this, and the Hunter had rolled his eyes. Typical.

‘What’s your plan?’ Sam asked quietly, avoiding a branch as they stalked through the shrubs. Gabriel through him a grin, and Sam knew they were in for trouble. That grin meant mischief, was the Loki-side of him coming out.

‘Let’s save them from a Druid.’

**

Gabriel’s intention was to look like a brave knight, slaying the dangerous druid and showing his Hunter-Boyfriend that he could handle himself perfectly well. Instead, the Druid got the better of him, and Gabriel went flying into the cave wall with a loud crack. It would kill any mortal, and he was glad that he had his Grace to protect him. Even worse than trying, and failing, to kill the Druid was when the Knights shouted at Arthur to slay the person, the Prince charging at the creature.

Merlin, who Sam was currently stalking, was across the cave. Gabriel smirked as the eyes glowed golden, swirling as the rocks tumbled from the top of the Cave roof, coming down onto the Druid before it could attack Arthur. The distraction was enough for the Prince to finish it off, slicing through the creature, stepping back as it howled and spat out dark energy.

Sam left Merlin’s side, running across to Gabriel and skidding into the dirt. The Archangel sighed, knowing he would have to pretend to be hurt now that the Prince of Camelot was walking across in his direction.

‘You, what’s your name?’ A sword was pointing in his direction, and Gabriel almost snarled. Because, by default, the sword was also pointing at his boyfriend.

‘Sam, my name’s Sam. This is my… companion, Gabe.’ The Prince was quite attractive, the Angel mused, staring into the blue eyes. His sword was sheathed, and the Prince offered out his hand.

‘You saved my life, both of you.’ He glanced between them, although the two didn’t miss Merlin rolling his eyes in the background.

‘It was nothing.’ Sam began, but the Prince held a hand up. Sam fell silent, but Arthur was still smiling, and so Gabriel didn’t have to worry about his boyfriend being told off for talking back to a Prince.

‘A feast, to celebrate your bravery. We have a spare horse, and Merlin can share, can’t you?’ He smirked in the direction of the Magician, who gave a sarcastic smile back.

‘Of course, anyone that saves your life has to be pretty special.’ Arthur gave Merlin a long look, before walking back towards the horses. One of the Knights barked a laugh, clapping Merlin heavily over the shoulder, before walking back.

‘He seems… nice, for a Prince.’ Sam added, looking to the Magician with awe. Merlin chuckled, heading in the direction of the horses. Gabriel limped behind them, wondering if he’d just lost his boyfriend to a man that had been an old wrinkly man when Sam was born.

‘Don’t let him fool you.’ Merlin muttered, and the Prince turned sharply, a look halfway between anger and fondness.

‘Careful, Merlin, anyone would think you have a better job waiting for you.’

**

Sam was enjoying the food, and the drink, and the people that milled around. The feast had ended, the Prince, Knights and Merlin were in one of the side-rooms drinking, discussing the death of the Druid. Sam so badly wanted to tell Merlin that he knew his secret, that he didn’t mind that the man had Magic, but he knew better than to speak out.

‘Ah, I was wondering where you were, Morgana.’ Sam froze, looking up as a woman walked in, dressed in a pretty green gown. A woman stood behind her, a maid no doubt, and Sam wondered if that was the future Queen. Morgana was different from what he expected, shorter, and her hair was brown, not black. Her eyes flicked between them, skin relatively tanned, and Sam found himself staring.

‘You must be the men that saved my brother.’ Morgana remarked, and Sam bowed slightly. After all, she was the King’s ward. Even if she was an evil woman that would attempt to steal the Crown from Arthur, and Merlin would be forced to try and kill her.

‘Sam, milady.’ She smiled slightly, before her attention turned to Gabriel. Concern flashed across her features, and Gabriel looked just as concerned. Could she see his Grace?

‘I fear I might be coming down with something, do excuse me.’ Morgana moved like water, walking from the room with the maid in tow.

‘Guinevere, look after her.’ Arthur called, and Sam grinned at the light blush that crossed her features.

‘Yes, my Prince.’ She bobbed a curtsey, leaving the room. Gabriel stood, stating that they had to be leaving, and Sam fought to keep disappointment from his face.

**

The screams were the issue, Gabriel dragging Sam away quickly. Morgana had seen his Grace, knew what he was, and spending too much time in the Castle might alter Morgana’s path. She was a set point in history, he couldn’t be here to change that. Sam would understand.

‘You know what she is.’ They both halted, staring at the stick-thin boy staring back at them. Gabriel paused, before giving a brief nod.

‘We can’t help you, Merlin.’ Gabriel would meet him again, three times in total, throughout his life. And on the last time they met, when the man was old and wiser, he would know what Gabriel was. And Gabriel had always been confused, stuck on how Merlin knew him from such an early time. This trip, apparently, was a set thing in history, even though he hadn't done it yet. His father certainly knew how to screw him over, knowing that Gabriel would take Sam back here.

‘What are you?’ Merlin asked, curious, not afraid. Sam opened his mouth, then shut it, nodding to Gabriel. He stepped forwards, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled them away from the Castle in Camelot, away from Morgana and the Prince, and away from the Magician.

**

‘So you met him again?’ Sam asked, head resting against Gabriel’s chest as they lay in their joint room in the Bunker. Gabriel shrugged, fingers brushing through the long-strands of Moose hair, thinking back to Morgana.

‘A few times. What did you think?’ He hoped Sam enjoyed his time, despite the fact that it had been only a day, and he hadn't been able to keep them any longer. It wasn’t worth risking the entire history, just on one date.

‘It was different. Morgana was… creepy. But watching you get your butt kicked by a Druid was worth it.’ Sam stated, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Gabriel pouted, but allowed his boyfriend to press a quick kiss to his lips.

‘It was perfect, thank you. And Arthur was very handsome.’ Gabriel growled threateningly, Sam laughing as he did so. The Trickster grinned, happy that he could put a smile on his boyfriend’s face, even if it was because of a blond Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions, just leave them below :)


End file.
